Whispers in the Darkness
by FindingStory
Summary: Phil finds himself voicing his deepest secret to a softly sleeping Dan. Unfortunately, Dan isn't as asleep as Phil had thought. Oneshot, Phan.


Phil yawned widely as he tiptoed down the dark hallway, feeling along the wall so that he wouldn't trip. He pushed open the kitchen door and pulled a glass from the cupboard, carefully pouring water by the little light the clock provided. Taking a sip, he closed the door softly behind him and yawned as he started back towards his room. A moment later, he returned, his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the living room.

Dan sat in his couch-crease, snoring softly, his face illuminated by the light of his laptop, still open to Tumblr. Phil shook his head, setting the glass of water down and stepping inside the living room.

Phil leaned over and clicked out of Tumblr, and then pulled the laptop gently from Dan's grip. When Dan didn't stir, Phil sighed, looking at his flatmate with a mixture of amazement and amusement.

Carefully, Phil sat on the couch next to Dan. He knew he'd have to wake Dan eventually—either that, or deal with Dan's complaints of a sore neck the next day—but he didn't really want to just yet. He leaned back, looking at Dan gently. His gaze softened, and a small smile grew on his face. The room grew silent, peaceful; a bird chirped just outside the window, and the beginnings of morning sunlight had just begun to peek their way through the blinds. Dan continued to snore, his curly brown hair tousled, his face peaceful.

Phil leaned back, letting out a breath. What was he doing? He had to wake Dan up. He reached out for Dan's arm, but stopped inches above it, hesitating. The bird sang loudly outside the window, a tranquil background to a tranquil moment, and Phil breathed softly, gazing at Dan.

Then, he said something that he'd never be able to say if Dan had been awake; something that plagued his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night, a simple sentence that could change his entire life.

He said, "I love you," and though it was merely a whisper, a quiet exhale of breath, the words when said out loud made his heart race and his face warm. Dan still did not stir in his peaceful slumber. Phil smiled, his eyes wide.

"I love you," he said again, and felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"I love you," he said, and felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"I love you," he said, again and again and again, meaning it more and more each time—and he only stopped when Dan began to fidget, Phil's declarations rousing him from his sleep. Phil jumped to his feet just as Dan opened his eyes, acting as though he had just gotten there.

"Wha... Phil?" Dan asked sleepily, blinking in the darkness. "What's going on?" he asked with a huge yawn.

"You fell asleep," Phil said, and to his great relief his voice sounded normal, nonchalant. "On Tumblr," he added.

Dan laughed, rubbing his neck. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time," he said as he pulled himself to his feet. "Thanks for waking me."

Phil nodded, immensely grateful for the darkness that surrounded them, keeping his bright red cheeks hidden from sight. "Right. Well, let's go to sleep."

They walked down the hallway together. As Phil went to open his bedroom door, Dan cleared his throat, making him pause, his hand on the cold door-handle.

"Goodnight, Phil," Dan said, offering him a smile.

"Goodnight," Phil said with a nod, pushing open his door.

Dan turned. When he reached his won door, he called over his shoulder, just soon enough that his words reached Phil just before his door clicked shut.

"I love you, too."

Phil nearly choked. Spluttering madly, his eyes wide and his cheeks red hot, he yanked open the door and stepped back out into the hallway.

"What?" he tried to ask, but his voice would only come out just above a whisper. Dan's door had already closed. With a sigh, Phil closed his own door.

Leaning against the cool wood of his door, Phil let out a sigh, closing his eyes. A small smile grew on his blushing face, and he whispered into the darkness of his room.

"I love you, too."


End file.
